Obligations of a Brother
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: Kankurou must deal with the fact that his little brother is human after all and the pain that comes with that humanity. GaaxSaku kinda : Rating due to language.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters from Naruto are not mine.

Kankurou was a dead man walking, or rather, a dead man sitting on a cold examination table awaiting death.

Life threatening injury was not why he would die.

His death would be at the hands of the pink haired medical nin that was about to walk through the door. Today would be the last day she would be fooled, surely, how could she not know?

The last time he'd been here, two days ago, the looks and the questions she asked led him to believe that she was very suspicious. However, being the professional that she was she only took notes, tended to his cracked femur and sent him on his way with some nice pain killers.

But this time, this would his would be his sixth visit in two weeks. Actually his seventh, Temari had twisted her ankle during some nightly training with himself and Gaara and they brought her in at 3 in the morning. Sakura had been the only available nin on duty and graciously jumped at the chance to help them. Now he wished Temari would have just been a man about it wrapped and been done with it.

Sakura and he had met a few times before, he was the first to admit that he wasn't the nicest person the first time, but could you blame him he was constantly in company of a cold blooded insomniac. The last time they met she saved his life when the odds were against him earning herself a small soft spot from the cranky puppeteer.

He'd also be the first to admit that she wasn't that bad looking, however, the fear that she struck in the strongest of shinobi of the leaf (loud mouth and bushy brows) waned his affections; that and his still evil little brother.

The loud speaker cut through the silence of the small immaculate white room, "Sakura you are needed in room 2B, please report immediately."

"Shit."

It appeared that the grim reaper was at his door and his fate would be sealed soon enough. Which was probably just as well, the sole other occupant of the room was getting restless from having to wait for her- if the sand was any indication- seeing as how it was free and gliding over the floor.

Yes Gaara.

Who would have thought that he boy, no…man, actually had feelings, well at least the feeling of lust. Gaara his younger homicidal maniac little brother had a crush, on Sakura.

The busy chatter outside the door grew in crescendo and he heard a very familiar laugh muffled from down the hall. The sand instantly recoiled to its gourd, the owner still emotionless and immobile stood leaning against the wall by the door, the perfect place to watch her work.

Her shadow stood outside the door as she gathered what he guessed was his file. She shuffled through the papers before letting out a sigh and clicking her pen.

That damn annoying pen.

He didn't know if it was a habit of annoyance, fear, or a way to relax but every time she came into the room she was clicking her pastel green pen.

The door opened and as always Sakura Haruno walked in with a huge smile on her face. "Kankurou you're back so soon. Did you miss me?" she asked laughing at her own joke.

"Keh." He managed, although that sent a bolt of pain to his dislocated shoulder.

Grabbing a rolling stool she sat down in front of him knees almost touching. "Okay so it says you have a dislocated shoulder right?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else bothering you?"

My insane brother. "No."

She jotted something down.

Kankurou tried to not look her in the eyes, instead focusing on the top of her head. But a flash of skin caught his eye and the curiosity was eating at him. Sakura usually wore black cargo shorts that stopped past her knee with black tank and mesh top and white medical jacket.

Today she was dressed in a tight red shirt with no sleeves with a dip in the top and an insanely short skirt. True there were shorts underneath but a man could dream. Her pouch was wrapped to her right leg and shin guards were still in place.

_Very sexy._

He felt eyes on him and looking to his right he saw a very effective death glare being administered courtesy of Gaara. Shit.

Apparently she too felt the Kankurou's stare, "I just came back from a mission," she said sweetly and smiled again. Closing the folder she began her 'doctor mode' questions.

"Okay so let me guess, you were sparring again?"

"Yes."

"On training ground 11."

"Yes."

"And you were injured and came straight here?"

"Yes."

She rose from her stool placing the folder next to him, Gaara's eyes never leaving his and suddenly he wished he was wearing his damn shirt because the temperature kept dropping. When she finally touched the shoulder he fought the urge to curse at her but then her familiar chakara began dulling the pain.

"Okay I need to snap it back in place and then I'll numb it up a little more okay?"

_Did she always sound so damn cheery?_ He thought but nodded anyway, could he really object?

She grabbed his bicep tightly before pushing the arm back into its socket. He winced at initial movement but true to her word she began dulling it immediately. Her gaze was on him as she stood next to him, the question in her eyes but she said nothing.

"You know the training grounds are half an hour from here."

Okay maybe he was wrong.

"Hmm."

"Hinata mentioned that you were here for only 15 minutes."

He continued to look forward only nodding.

Sighing she reached into her coat pocket and began clicking her pen with her free hand. "You're going to have to let your arm heal awhile so lay off the training a bit."

"Sure."

She stopped clicking her pen. Moving to the drawers tucked underneath the table she pulled out some bandages and began wrapping his shoulder tightly. "This will help ease the aggravating of the tendons."

"Okay."

Finishing up she cut the bandage and helped him ease back into his black hoodie. "How much longer will you two be in Konoha?"

_What?_

"Probably another week or so." Speech was much easier now that his arm didn't feel like it was going to fall off.

She sat back her stool rolling her hair up and put the pin through it keeping it in place. Flashing both brothers a smile she stood up with the folder tucked in her arm. "I hope things work out well for you two here. Maybe next time I'll see you both outside of the hospital."

Walking towards the door she slipped the folder in the blue box hanging on it. Opening the door she began to make her way out but stopped. Turning to her left she was only a few feet away from Gaara's comfort zone.

She reached out and Kankurou was sure that sand would stop her touch from reaching him, but it didn't.

Her hand landed on his arm, smiled at him softly before saying, "Go a little easier on him next time okay Gaara-san?"

Gaara nodded.

Kankurou was beyond confused. Was it just him or did she say that a bit flirty? The question sunk in and he felt elated. This whole sick twisted scheme of his brother's was over and he would be safe.

She flashed her big smile again before walking out of the room coat tail flying behind her.

He locked eyes with his brother and the smile he had fell off his face. Gaara was smiling. Not the 'I'm going to sand coffin your ass' or 'You're dead' smile this was unsettling. Was he really pleased?

"She touched me."

His grin grew a fraction turning it into a familiar 'You're so fucked.'

"But she said to go easier on me!" He wailed, it didn't matter if he sounded like a coward or wimp, he was tired of ending up in the emergency room in the middle of the night so his sadistic little brother could see his crush.

"She didn't say not to hurt you."

Shit.

He tried a different approach, "Tell me why we can't bring Temari into this?"

The 'grin' vanished, "Temari is not to be harmed." The cold tone underlined with threat made him clench his jaw. Why did Gaara have to be so protective of his sister now? And why couldn't they have had an older brother?

Sliding off the table he made his way out the door and into the hallway. There had to be a better way to get homicidal maniac lessons in his 'love life'. The man could control the entire desert but refused to ask a girl out on a date.

So for now he was just going to have to deal with his brother dragging him to the hospital during the graveyard shift and snap, crack, or dislocate something so he could see the pink haired medic nin.

He wondered what he Gaara would snap, crack or dislocate the next time.

Shit. The things he would do for family.

&&&&&&

Lol Sorry I just couldn't help myself. I mean I love the Gaara x Sakura pairing and I wondered how in the hell would Gaara ever APPROACH our 'loud mouthed' Sakura. (Don't get me wrong I love her.)

So I thought why not use his brother? 

I hope Gaara wasn't too out of character and as far as Kankurou's language goes, he just seems to be the kind of guy that has a potty mouth. So I let him have one….hey it's my story! Lol.

And I figured since the siblings are getting along better now "post time skip" I figured Kankurou would go along with it and if he didn't want too Temari would make him.

Gosh I love the Sand sibs.


End file.
